In conventional internal combustion engines used for the propulsion of motor vehicles and the like, the setpoint values for the air system (air flow, charge pressure, exhaust gas recirculation rate and the like) are derived from the torque request or the quantity of fuel injected. In order to compensate for the relatively sluggish behavior of the air system, the setpoint torque request is used without limitation for activating the air system in torque-controlled or volume-controlled structures.
In speed-controlled systems, such as those used, for example, for driving pumps or hydraulic devices, no possibility has been provided as yet for generating a dynamic torque backup or torque reserve for the air system that has as little influence as possible on the efficiency of the engine system. Recent or modern combustion designs having a high exhaust gas recirculation rate reduce the air provided in the intake manifold and the resulting, steadily prevailing torque reserve is reduced. Therefore, greater torque increases of the speed control cannot be implemented rapidly.